


Castigo

by Zapatillas_Negras



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cameras, Come as Lube, Cámaras, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Gang Rape, Grabar, Ideas suicidas, Lenguaje sucio, M/M, Masturbación, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rape, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Semen como lubricante, Sexo en prisión, Sexo oral no consentido, Spitroasting, Suicidal Thoughts, Traducido, Violacion, Voyerismo no consentido, Voyeurism, assphixiate, sexo anal, sexo oral, violación en manada, voyerismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapatillas_Negras/pseuds/Zapatillas_Negras
Summary: Tres guardias de prisión violan a Slaine Troyard.
Kudos: 2





	Castigo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798598) by [assphixiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate). 



> Éste es el texto traducido de una historia de assphixiate. Título original: "Retribution".

La primera vez que ocurrió fue en una medianoche fresca de verano. Manos fuertes parecieron salir de la oscuridad para sujetarlo, despertándolo violentamente de su sueño. Se envolvieron de repente alrededor de su mandíbula, amordazándolo para que no pudiera gritar. No peleó cuando fue arrancado de debajo de las sábanas y sacado de la cama, directo al frío hormigón. Aunque estaba atemorizado, su instinto le decía que no podía luchar; no en su jaula, no contra tanta fuerza.

Fue arrastrado por el suelo, lejos de su cama, hincando los talones en el suelo en un intento de mantenerse en equilibrio. El atacante paró por fin cuando llegaron a la pared más alejada, su palma aún presionando sobre sus labios cuando agarró su cuello con la mano que le quedaba libre. El corazón del chico latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Se sentía desorientado, sabía que seguía en la celda pero a duras penas podía ver nada. No fue hasta que entrecerró los ojos que vio otras dos siluetas en las sombras. Una de ellas era bastante más alta que las demás, mientras que la otra parecía incluso más baja que él.

-Más te vale no hacer ruido – ordenó uno de los hombres sin rostro; el alto, para ser más precisos. Dio un paso hacia donde su captor y él estaban -. Si lo haces, esto va a acabar muy mal para todos nosotros, especialmente para ti.

Slaine tragó saliva. Podía notar cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo pero sabía que no chillaría. Estos hombres eran sus guardias, eso estaba claro, así que no era como si alguien fuera a ir corriendo a salvarlo. Entendía su vulnerabilidad. Si pedía ayuda, ellos podrían simplemente montar un escenario falso donde él fuera el responsable de todo. Intentó asentir con la cabeza y el hombre que lo sujetaba desde atrás apartó las manos de su cara lentamente.

Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la oscuridad vio al hombre alto reptar hacia él y entonces, pudo distinguir algunos rostros. Ése era el guarda que lo había escoltado más de una vez a la habitación de seguridad cuando Kaizuka Inaho quería verlo. Era ya entrado en años, con pelo oscuro y ojos rasgados.

-Harás lo que te digamos, Troyard – dijo con una mueca. Acarició su pómulo con el dorso de la mano de forma gentil, lo que hizo que el estómago del chico se sacudiera. El hombre dio un giro de 180 grados para encarar a la pequeña figura que aún seguía cerca de la puerta de hierro de su celda -. Ven aquí y desnúdalo.

Sus mayores miedos se habían confirmado. Slaine comenzó a retorcerse violentamente contra el agarre del hombre musculoso. Pero solo logró que él apretara sus dedos más fuertemente contra su garganta. Intentó hacer palanca con sus piernas tratando de desequilibrar a su subyugador aunque fue en vano. La pequeña silueta se aproximó hacia él tímidamente y Slaine le pateó en las piernas. Aterrizó en sus muslos haciendo que se tropezara y cayera de espaldas con un gruñido, sin embargo, el más alto de ellos se acercó y le abofeteó. El ardor en la mejilla hizo que algunas lágrimas adornaran sus ojos.

Finos dedos tomaron su barbilla y lo forzaron a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la del oficial. Se inclinó hacia el prisionero, proyectando respiraciones calientes cerca de la piel de Slaine mientras hablaba.

-Sigue resistiéndote y te haremos pasar por un tormento insoportable.

Slaine apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada con desaliento. El hombre bajo pareció recobrarse pues se había incorporado. De forma torpe, casi nerviosa, comenzó a levantar la camiseta de Slaine mientras el hombre detrás de él mantenía sus muñecas quietas y ayudaba a su compañero a maniobrar. Slaine podía sentir todo su cuerpo agitándose; probablemente habría colapsado si no fuera porque estaba siendo sujetado con fuerza.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? – Preguntó el bajo de ellos cuando tiró la camiseta a un lado.

-Solo cállate y haz lo que se te dice – contestó el alto.

-Es la putita de Kaizuka – interrumpió el hombre fornido detrás de él -. Nos mataría si se enterara de esto.

-No se va a enterar. ¿Verdad, Troyard? – siseó el hombre alto con desprecio y frustración. Slaine no respondió. – No está bien que Kaizuka te reserve todo para él.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando o qué pensaba que ocurría cuando Kaizuka Inaho venía a visitarlo. Apenas hablaban, mucho menos harían algo a parte de eso. Incluso, era probable que su mayor enemigo lo viera con desprecio.

El hombre alto serpenteó hacia él mientras el bajo comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones para quitárselos. Su mano ruda rozó el pecho de Slaine, trazando las enfadadas líneas de sus cicatrices gentilmente. 

-Tienes muchas cicatrices – arrulló estirando el cuello para poder susurrarle con una fuerte respiración al oído de Slaine -. Pero prometo no hacerte daño si te portas bien.

Cuando el agitado hombre por fin había conseguido sacar ambos tobillos fuera de los pantalones, los lanzó al lado donde yacía la camiseta. Slaine miró abajo y notó que el hombre parecía mucho más joven que los otros dos, quizá cerca de su edad. Sus aterrados ojos estaban rogándole ayuda, implorando por cualquier rastro de misericordia que pudiera tener, pero el otro hombre apartó la vista en el preciso momento en que sus miradas se encontraron.

El hombre alto continuó acariciándolo, sus manos cruzando su torso, trazando círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Él ya se encontraba tenso y tiritando del frío, así que estaban duros antes de que el hombre hubiera empezado siquiera a tocarlos. Comenzó a molestar las zonas erógenas de su pecho, pellizcando una de ellas con los dedos. Slaine se mordió la lengua para sofocar su grito. Sus brazos seguían doblados detrás de su espalda por el primer hombre, lo que le hacía sentirse totalmente expuesto.

-¿Por qué? – Consiguió susurrar, su voz quebrándose en el momento en el que tocaba el aire. Sentía un nudo insoportable en la garganta y una urgencia por llorar. Pensaba que había conseguido dejar esta vida atrás. 

El guardia presionó su cuerpo con el suyo y Slaine pudo notar la erección dentro de los pantalones. El hombre inclinó el cuello hacia abajo para que sus labios pudieran besar el cuello de Slaine, bocanadas de aire caliente causaban que el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Slaine se erizara. Su cuerpo desnudo fue aplastado entre los dos oficiales mientras el tercero se removía nerviosamente mientras miraba.

-Porque parece que siempre estás esperando que te follen – contestó el hombre con un gruñido gutural antes de mordisquear la clavícula del chico. Después de pellizcar sus pezones hasta el punto de dejar moratones, se sumergió en su ropa interior para tomar su pene flácido. Slaine intentó retroceder pero el sólido cuerpo a sus espaldas lo mantuvo en el sitio. Cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver la hambrienta expresión delante de él mientras era violentamente palpado. Pudo sentir que el hombre de detrás también estaba poniéndose duro, su pene cavando en la parte baja de la espalda de Slaine.

El hombre alto continuaba masturbándole pero él sólo lograba sentir dolor. Pareció frustrarse después de un tiempo pues se dio la vuelta y ladró al tercer hombre:

-¡Ven aquí y deja de ser inútil!

Éste se sobresaltó antes de acercarse a ellos. Miró a Slaine por una décima de segundo y pudo notar compasión en sus ojos, pero el chico vio la tentación en sus pantalones que probaba que él también se había excitado mirando. Sabía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir capaz de poner fin a esto. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que sus pollas no serían fácilmente disuadidas con lágrimas o súplicas.

-Prepáramelo.

-Lo siento… He olvidado el lubricante…

-¿Qué hay de los condones? –interrumpió el hombre a sus espaldas.

-N-No. No pensé que los necesitaría.

-¿Qué pasa si esta puta tiene algo contagioso? – Parecía enfadado y Slaine se estremeció ante el insulto. 

Solo deseaba que el hombre alto no notara la punzada que le atravesó la ingle: su pene se endurecía levemente; pero la forma en la que inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió le dijo que sí lo había hecho.

-Ojeé su historial médico. Está limpio – aseguró -. Y tú, haz algo de lubricante.

-¿Cómo, exactamente…?

-Córrete, maldito idiota.

La cara del joven pareció iluminarse con entendimiento y asintió ligeramente. El alto finalmente dio un paso atrás, presentándole su cuerpo desnudo al joven como si fuera un premio.

-No te lo folles aún – ordenó, haciéndole un gesto al guardia que lo sostenía. Éste lo arrastró por toda la habitación antes de empujarlo con fiereza sobre el borde de la cama. Luchó impotente contra el agarre, pero solo consiguió golpearse la cabeza con fuerza contra el colchón, haciendo que respirar fuera difícil. 

Uno de ellos debía haberse quitado el cinturón pues notaba como una larga tira estaba siendo enrollada alrededor de sus muñecas. La apretaron con fuerza, los bordes del cuero hincándose en su piel. Entonces, escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y su corazón se paró. Realmente iba a suceder.

-Por favor – urgió silenciosamente cuando sintió las piernas del hombre contra la parte trasera de sus muslos -. Por favor, para.

Las manos que tocaron su espalda eran gentiles, delicadas, no como la brusca caricia del otro oficial. Las yemas de los dedos trazaron delicadas líneas sobre las hendiduras levantadas en su espalda. La gentileza era de alguna manera peor que el maltrato de antes. Fue dicha gentileza lo que provocó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Lloró en silencio, su cuerpo temblando con el esfuerzo de contener los sollozos. El hombre se inclinó sobre él para alisar su cabello, como si lo estuviera consolando, mientras presionaba la base de su erección contra su culo. 

Comenzó a empujar lentamente la parte inferior de su pene entre las nalgas de Slaine. Había apartado la mano de donde antes descansaba sobre su cabeza para poder agarrar con excesiva fuerza su trasero con cada mano, juntando ambas mejillas a ambos lados de su pene. Slaine podía sentir que el pre-semen que goteaba de la polla del hombre comenzaba a humedecer su entrada mientras él rítmicamente lo embestía sin llegar a penetrarlo. Las sábanas debajo de él estaban mojadas por las lágrimas y su propio pre-semen mientras su pene también se ponía rígido.

Slaine se resintió, como siempre, por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Sintió una sensación nauseabunda de vergüenza en el momento en que comenzó a notar la excitación. No entendía por qué no podría controlar nunca sus propias reacciones y concluyó que, de alguna forma, era su culpa ya que debía haber querido esto, que él debía estar enfermo. Durante su experiencia en los castillos de Marte, se había acostumbrado a comentarios sarcásticos, toques inapropiados y castigos dolorosos. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante ellos con lujuria en lugar de simplemente odio y miedo, supo que algo estaba mal dentro de él. Se despreciaba a sí mismo, a su sexualidad, al sexo en general. Entonces, ¿por qué también él lo estaba disfrutando?

Permaneció completamente quieto hasta que el hombre terminó. Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, el hombre presionó la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de Slaine, permitiendo que su semen caliente cubriera su ano. Los dedos del hombre tiraron de su piel para que parte del líquido pudiera entrar también. Gran parte parecía gotear por sus huevos y caer sobre la cama. Se quedó allí inmóvil, queriendo desaparecer y sintiéndose muerto por dentro.

No se le permitió estar en paz por mucho tiempo, pues el hombre alto y mayor se acercó para agarrarlo del brazo, levantándolo de su posición arrodillada boca abajo en la cama. Soltó una risita ridícula cuando vio el pene duro de Slaine.

-¿Así que semen caliente es lo que se necesita para excitarte? - Se burló mientras lo empujaba al suelo.

Slaine aterrizó con fuerza sobre su hombro. Hizo una mueca, pero se enderezó mientras intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo, lejos de los hombres, con las manos aún atadas a la espalda. Podía escuchar a los dos hombres mayores reír por encima de él en su miserable exhibición. El joven de ellos estaba sentado en la cama, abrochándose los pantalones con la apariencia de estar bastante abatido. Slaine no sabía realmente por qué se molestaba en huir. Tal vez sintió que tenía que pelear o les haría pensar que estaba disfrutando todo ésto. 

El guardia alto lo agarró una vez más, tirándolo por las muñecas y obligándolo a arrodillarse de nuevo. Él también se arrodilló y pudo escuchar sus pantalones caer al suelo. 

-No lo hagas - rogó, sabiendo que era inútil.

-No me hables, zorra - los dedos se entrelazaron con su cabello y le echó la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás, por lo que se vio obligado a mirar al hombre que estaba a punto de violarlo -. Quieres esto más que yo.

El hombre presionó la cabeza de su pene contra el culo mojado de Slaine, sus piernas obligándole a separar sus muslos. Le gustaba mucho dibujar círculos con la cabeza de su pene alrededor de la entrada, como si se burlara de él, diciendo: "Voy a follarte y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto". Este hombre quería prolongar la tortura todo el tiempo que pudiera.

El hombre más musculoso no parecía ser tan paciente. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba la escena, zapateando celosamente su pie. 

-Si no vas a hacerlo, lo haré yo - se quejó, pero Slaine ya podía sentir al hombre empujando lentamente dentro de él. Gimió y tiró débilmente de sus brazos, pero el hombre ya estaba totalmente dentro.

-Está tan caliente y apretado - gruñó el guardia y Slaine pudo saborear la bilis en el fondo de su garganta. Agarró las caderas de Slaine para acercarlo lo más posible, para empujar tan profundamente como pudiera dentro de él. Bajó la cabeza, dejándola caer sin vida, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la intrusión más personal dentro de él.

El hombre comenzó a moverse, sus uñas clavándose en su cintura mientras se retiraba centímetro a centímetro y luego volvía a golpearle. Slaine dejó escapar un grito quebrado ante la mezcla de dolor y placer que brotó dentro de él. Deseó que hubiera alguna forma en que su mente pudiera abandonar su cuerpo, solo hasta que ésto terminara, lo suficiente como para no tener que pasar por el trauma y la manipulación. Su dolorido pene le recordó de inmediato que tales pensamientos eran infructuosos. Durante toda su vida, su cuerpo no había sido más que un receptáculo para hombres lascivos en el que meter sus pollas.

El robusto guardia seguía inquieto y ansioso por unirse. Desdobló los brazos y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, tirándolos al suelo cerca de las muchas otras prendas desechadas. 

-Me he cansado de esperar - dijo con voz ronca. Se acercó a Slaine y le alzó la cabeza tirándole del pelo. El chico siseó entre dientes y trató de apartar su cabeza, mientras seguía siendo penetrado violentamente.

El hombre le sonrió, una mirada de puro antagonismo. 

-Abre tu bonita boca - ordenó, su pulgar forzando a pasar los labios de Slaine. Éste lo mordió, pero el hombre no se apartó; en cambio, le clavó la uña en las encías. La hincó lo suficiente como para hacerlo gritar, sin embargo, justo cuando hubo abierto la boca para hacerlo, forzó su pene dentro de ella. Era lo suficientemente corpulento como para que le costara morderlo. Casi sintió como si las comisuras de su boca se rasgaran.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro largo y pesado mientras forzaba la cabeza de Slaine hacia la raíz de su pene. Comenzaron a darle arcadas pero el hombre no se rindió.

-Se siente mejor de lo que imaginé.

Oyó reír al hombre detrás de él y lo sintió agarrar sus antebrazos. Los usó como palanca con cada empuje, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la polla en su boca y la del culo. Dedos se enredaron en su cabello y tiraron violentamente. El ángulo en el que la polla del oficial bombeaba dentro y fuera de su ano comenzaba a enviar oleadas de placer a través de su cuerpo, pero el miembro de su boca ahogó los gemidos. Podía sentir que la baba comenzaba a gotear fuera de sus labios mientras la polla del hombre entraba y salía de su garganta, cubriéndose con saliva.

Se había olvidado del tercer guardia más joven hasta que vio un destello por el rabillo del ojo. Intentó girar la cabeza para ver qué era, pero fue inútil. Aun así, los otros hombres lograron confirmar sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey, no te atrevas a sacar mi cara en ninguna foto! - el hombre pareció desfogarse con Slaine, ya que sus embestidas se volvieron más violentas y erráticas. Su cuerpo se tensó de placer, su pene estaba temblando, goteando, listo para correrse.

Estaba empezando a sentirse desorientado. Le costaba respirar y su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse. Los ocasionales destellos de luz cegaban su visión cuando el hombre más joven se movía, se masturbaba y tomaba fotos desde diferentes perspectivas. Estaba asustado y disgustado, pero de alguna manera excitado por la idea de que su asalto fuera registrado, para ser visto y masturbarse con él más tarde.

El hombre detrás de él se inclinó más cerca de su espalda para poder alcanzar y agarrar el pene de Slaine. Lo apretó bruscamente, con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a bombearlo al tiempo que sus embestidas. Se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué debería importarle si Slaine lo estaba disfrutando? Pero luego se dio cuenta de que su disfrute involuntario seguía siendo parte del abuso.

-Te está gustando de verdad, puta zorra.

No podía negar que no fuera cierto. Lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cuando arqueó la espalda hacia la mano que se deslizaba arriba y abajo por su pene haciéndolo correrse con un grito ahogado. Su semen cubrió la palma del otro, quien procedió a limpiarlo en su trasero. Rozó con sus dedos pegajosos la carne de Slaine y los arrastró por su espalda, sus uñas arañando sus cicatrices y provocando una sacudida dolorosa. Unos cuantos empujones más y el hombre de atrás también se vino, llenando el interior de Slaine con esperma.

El otro continuó empujando en su garganta mientras el hombre detrás de él se retiraba. El líquido pegajoso goteó por los muslos de Slaine y cayó al suelo. Como si estuviera también siendo violado, arruinado y chorreando semen, el hombre corpulento se corrió en su boca. Sostuvo la cabeza de Slaine en su lugar mientras vaciaba hasta la última gota, manteniéndolo allí mientras el chico luchaba contra su agarre, obligándolo a tragar. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, apartó a Slaine descuidadamente, quien cayó, sin fuerzas sobre sus espinillas. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas y trató de contener las lágrimas, la desgracia y la indignidad que lo agobiaban.

El guardia más joven le tomó otra foto, cubierto de fluidos corporales y llorando en silencio. Ni siquiera reaccionó.

-Todavía estás duro - le comentó el hombre alto al que hacía las fotos -. Adelante, fóllatelo, te lo has ganado.

Slaine no creía que pudiera resistir otra ronda. Podía sentir el poco espíritu que le quedaba rompiéndose ante la idea de ser sometido nuevamente a la tortura. Sin embargo, cualquier lástima que el joven alguna vez tuvo por él ahora había desaparecido y en su lugar, había quedado reemplazada por un deseo carnal. Apartó su teléfono y lo empujó hacia abajo para tumbarlo boca arriba, sujetándolo por el cuello. Sus manos todavía estaban atadas incómodamente detrás de él, siendo aplastadas por el peso de su propio cuerpo.

El hombre forzó a sus muslos a separarse y se lanzó hacia él apresuradamente, su pene deslizándose fácilmente dentro de su entrada empapada con semen. El cuerpo de Slaine estaba exhausto y demasiado sensible después de haberse corrido, así que cuando el hombre comenzó a frotar con su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sus pechos ya magullados y tirando de su pene flácido, solo sentía dolor. Se retorció, se agitó y se revolvió. Nada se sentía bien pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre se hubiera corrido dentro de él de todos modos.

-Sabes, pasará un tiempo antes de que llegue el turno de mañanas. Todavía tenemos algunas horas.

Así que continuaron torturándolo hasta el amanecer. Cuando finalmente estuvieron saciados, lo dejaron yaciendo en un charco de fluidos corporales. Mientras todos se estaban vistiendo, el alto se acercó y le dio un puntapié en el costado con la bota.

-Esta mierda necesita ser limpiada – ordenó -. Comienza a lamer.

Como Slaine no se movía, se inclinó y empujó su rostro contra el suelo, contra el semen medio seco que lo manchaba. Slaine sabía también que si el pegajoso desastre no desaparecía de ahí, alguien sospecharía de mala conducta, pero su temor era lo que le pasaría si se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Con la poca vergüenza que quedaba en él después de ser violado durante horas y horas, comenzó a lamer el semen acumulado en el sucio suelo.

-Como un maldito perro – se rió el hombre musculoso.

Contemplaron cómo se veía obligado a limpiar su desorden, a secarse con una toalla y a darles sus sábanas y ropa vieja. Cuando finalmente lo hubieron vestido e ido, corrió al pequeño cubículo donde se encontraba el inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Se obligó a echar todo el semen que se le había forzado tragar, metiéndose los dedos en la garganta hasta que solo pudo vomitar ácido estomacal. 

Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, acurrucado en el suelo de hormigón al lado del baño.

Se encontró deseando una vez más que Kaizuka Inaho le hubiera disparado en la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> assphixiate: "Lo siento, Slaine. Siempre he fantaseado sobre non-con contigo."


End file.
